The invention relates to a battery for a vehicle, with a plurality of battery cells being arranged in a housing. The battery includes a cooling device for removing heat from the battery cells. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing such a battery.
DE 10 2007 021 293 A1 describes a battery for an electric vehicle, fuel cell vehicle or hybrid vehicle, Individual battery cells which are combined to form a cell stack are surrounded on the outside by a common housing of plastic. The housing includes a container which is open on one side and a lid which closes the container, with both being manufactured by injection molding. To ensure that the battery cells are fixed in place and secured without play in the housing, positioning protrusions are provided on the bottom and the lid of the housing and have zones of different elasticity. The softer zone of a respective positioning protrusion enables a compensation of manufacturing tolerances of the battery cells. The batteries are cooled by pipes in the housing which are supplied with cooling fluid. Mounted to the pipes are numerous thin sheets which are used to remove heat from the battery cells. The sheets are shaped to suit the respective battery cell, with a respective battery cell being accommodated in a receiving space which is formed by one or more sheets.
DE 10 2009 004 543 A1 describes a vehicle battery with round cells arranged between two cooler walls. Cooling channels for a coolant are provided in the cooler walls. Profile elements of heat-conducting material are provided between the battery cells so as to enable a heat transfer between the round cells via the profile elements. Tensioning devices tension together the two cooler walls so as to press them with comparably great force against the profile parts and the round cells.
EP 2 065 963 A2 describes a battery for a vehicle, with a plurality of battery cells forming a battery block. A cooling plate is in thermal contact with a bottom of the battery block. The cooling plate has a hollow space within which cooling pipes are arranged. The cuboid cooling plate with the hollow space includes an upper wall which is in contact with the bottom of the battery block. The expansion of a plastic foam filled in the hollow space causes an intimate contact of the cooling pipes with the upper wall of the cooling plate.
Establishing a good heat-conducting contact of the cooling device with the battery cells is fairly complicated in these batteries that are known in the art.